Electronic devices can now communicate with each other using a variety of wireless communication systems, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) systems, 802.11 network systems, Wi-Fi network systems, etc. Demands for higher data rate wireless communication are increasing day to day and it is becoming difficult to achieve further improvement in spectral efficiency using only time and/or frequency domain methods.
Multiple antenna systems are known to be an efficient solution to increase data rate and/or increase robustness by taking advantage of multi-path scattering present in most indoor and urban environments. Phase shifters (PS) are used to set the phase of the received signal from each antenna. These radio frequency (RF) phase shifters have to meet certain requirements, such as having adjustable phase with the range of 360 degrees, having low loss and control complexity, consuming low power, and/or being compact and low cost to be able to be used in commercial applications. As such, it would be desirable to provide a phase shifter (e.g., an RF phase shifter) that has a high shift range, a small size, a low cost, and/or a low power consumption.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.